playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Urameshi
Yusuke Urameshi is the main protagonist of Yu Yu Hakuho and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography YUSUKE WAS BORN TO FIGHT AND REBORN TO DEFEND THE WORLD. Yusuke Urameshi was always seen as a delinquent, always getting into fights, feared by his peers and hated by his teacher. However one day he surprised even the Spirit World by sacrificing his life to save a child from a speeding car. Due to the surprise of his death he became a ghost but this act of selflessness as well as several other in death allowed him to return to life and become the Spirit Detective of Earth, tasked to defend the human world from rogue demons. THE LEGACY OF YUSUKE: *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament'' - PS2 (2004) *''Yu Yu Hakusho Forever'' - PS2 (2005) *''The Battle of Yū Yū Hakusho: Shitō! Ankoku Bujutsu Kai'' - PS2 (2007) Arcade Opening Yusuke and Kuwabara are heading off to class when Botan flies in to tell Yusuke that Koenma has a message for him. Botan opens up her case to play Koenma's video message which warns Yusuke about a powerful flux of engery that's crossing over into their world. He says they have to assume that this energy is being cased by a powerful demon and that he's being given a case to track him down and take him out. Yusuke, more than willing to blow off school, tell Kuwabara to take notes for him while he's gone and he and Botan fly off, leaving Kuwabara behind yelling back to him. Rival Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Reason: Yusuke is on his case tracking down an extremely powerful demon when he senses a high spiritual presence that turns out to be Ichigo. Yusuke confronts Ichigo about whether or not he's who he's looking for but Ichigo blows him off and the two's more stand-offish personalities clash. After Yusuke implies that the size Ichigo's sword is compensating for something Ichigo has enough and Yusuke happily accepts his challenge. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. In addition Bleach is often considered the spirtual successor to Yu Yu Hakusho due to their similar themes, lead characters, and the idea of a high school student using supernatural powers that he happened into to fight against a threat that normal people can't see, eventually finding out that people around him also share similar gifts. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Yusuke is seen walking with Kuwabara back home from school. He tells Kuwabara about how he defeated Polygon Man and that since then he's felt stronger from some kind of new energy he received after defeating him. Kuwabara is bummed out that not only did Yusuke leave him behind in class, but now he's even more powerful. He also tells Yusuke that Keiko is mad at him for ditching school again and a furious Keiko catches up with them and tells Yusuke that he's going to be sorry. Yusuke then runs off with Keiko chasing after him and Kuwabara says no matter how strong Yusuke gets, he'll never be strong enough to deal with her. Gameplay Yusuke is a mixed attacker with a balance of melee and projectile attacks ranging from short to medium-long range. He's also a very quick and agile brawler, moving about the same speed as Raiden. Yusuke is fairly easy to perform combos with if he's being used effectively. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Furious Combat' - *'Delinquent Jab' - or + *'Rising Kick' - + *'Trip Spin' - + *'Aerial Combat' - (Air) *'Desperation Fist' - or + (Air) *'Upppercut' - + (Air) *'GET DOWN' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Spirit Punch Barrage' - *'Spirit Gun' - or + *'Rising Spirit Punch' - + *'Shot Gun' - + *'Aerial Spirit Punch Barrage' - (Air) *'Horizontal Spirit Gun' - or + (Air) *'Spirit Stomp' - + (Air) *'Downward Shot Gun' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Grappling' - *'Raging Dash' - or + *'Sacred Energy' - + *'Counter Move' - + *'Throw Down' - (Air) *'Desperate Lunge' - or + (Air) *'Last Stand' - + (Air) *'Counter Move' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Point Blank Spirit Gun' - or *'Outta the Way Dumbass' - *'Slam' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Spirit Wave' - (Level 1) Yusuke lunges forward and fires a short ranged energy blast from his right arm in an upward vertical direction *'Spirit Gun Mega' - (Level 2) The Spirit Cuffs appear and Yusuke breaks them followed by him firing a large energy sphere from his finger across the stage horizontally. *'Atavism of the Mazoku' - (Level 3) Yusuke transforms into his demon form, altering his normal moves accordingly, increasing his speed, and making his moves take out opponent when hit, though he loses handling. Quotes *When Selected: **"Time to kick some ass!" **"You'd better not waste my time." **"Let me introduce you to the business end of my finger!" *Prematch: **"Alright, bring it on!" **"Try not to bleed too much!" *Item Pick-up: **"What the hell is this?" **"Finders Keepers." **"Hopefully this is more useful then my detective gear." **"Well this will make things even easier." **"Anything to get this done faster." *Using Spirit Wave: **"Check this out, Grandma!" *Using Spirit Gun Mega: **"Avitus! Now time to die!" *Using Atavism of the Mazoku: **"Now you face the true power of the Mazoku!" *Successful KO: **"Guess I should've held back." **"Come back when you're not a wimp!" **"Over already? I was just warming up" **"Out of the way, dumbass!" **"Don't say I didn't warn you." *Respawn: **"That was embarrassing." **"Looks like I don't have to hold back." **"Now you're gonna pay." **"I don't stay dead." **"Is that all you got?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Yusuke loosens up his arm, saying "This shouldn't take long." Botan flies Yusuke over the ring, he jumps down, lands, and glares at the camera. Yusuke is doing a handstand with one finger using spirit gun at the ground, he flips, lands on he's feet and says, "Enough training, time to die!" Yusuke charges a spirit gun in each finger of his right hand and says "How many can you take?" Winning Screen Yusuke sits down, saying "Even school would have been more fun than this." Puu flies in and Lands on Yusukes head, annoying Yusuke. (similar to what Koenma does to Kuwabara in the YYH eye catch) Botan comes down and picks up Yusuke, says "Bingo", and flies Yusuke off. Yusuke turns his back to the camera and says "Next time, don't waste my time!" Losing Screen Yusuke falls on his hands and knees and says, "I let everyone down." Yusuke stands shocked while Raizen says in his head "You don't know how to use your power!" Yusuke faints face first. Yusuke punches the ground and yells, "DAMNIT!". Results Screen Victory: Yusuke continuosly charges his Spirit Gun. Loss: Yusuke covers his face in embarassment. Idle Animation Yusuke becomes increasingly in patient, crossing his arms and tapping his foot while occassionally leaning backwards. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Battle Time *Yusuke Power Up Costumes Dark Tournament This is the Outfit that Yusuke wore from the second round to the finals of the Dark Tournament. *Default: Yellow shirt and indigo pants *white shirt and blue pants *blue shirt and black pants (based on Hiei's Dark Tournament outfit) *white shirt and green pants Demon Markings This is the appearance that Yusuke had near the end of his battle with Yomi when he lost his shirt and mixed his demon and spirit energy together. The costume is available through DLC. *Default color: White Pants, Yellow Belt, and blue marking *Black Pants, Red Belt, and white markings *Green Pants, Blue belt, and red markings *Blue Pants, White Belt and Black markings Juvenile Uniform Yusuke's school uniform and most recognized outfit. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default color: Green Uniform *Blue Uniform (based on Kuwabara's uniform) *Dark Blue Uniform (based on standard school uniform) *Rose Uniform (based on Kurama's uniform) Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Botan *DLC: Kazuma Kuwabara *DLC: Koenma Icons: *Rank 5: Yusuke Urameshi (Uniform) *Rank 6: Kazuma Kuwabara *Rank 7: Botan *Rank 9: Keiko Yukimira *Rank 11: Genkai *Rank 12: Koenma (Child) *Rank 14: Koenma (Teen) *Rank 15: Younger Toguro *Rank 17: Genkai (Young) *Rank 18: Yusuke (Mazoku) *Rank 20: Shinobu Sensui *Rank 21: Yusuke (Raizen Possessed) *Rank 23: Jin *Rank 24: Yomi *Rank 50: Raizen *Rank 200: Team Urameshi Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Koenma's Office *Rank 19: Hanging Neck Island *Rank 22: Dark Tournament Stage *Rank 25: Genkai's Temple *Rank 300: Demon World Gallery Numbuh Match.png|Yusuke in a loading screen AtavismoftheMazoku.png|Atavism of the Mazoku Spirit_Wave.png|Spirit Wave Ichigo Yusuke.png|Yusuke vs Ichigo loading yusuke_reference_sheet_1_yyhf_by_game_art_edited_art-d3bjykc.png|Yusuke Render Yusuke Icon.png|The Portrait for Yusuke's Dark Tournament costume Trivia *Yusuke is the First Representative from Yu Yu Hakusho, the other being Hiei. *Yusuke only ever used his full Mazoku transformation once in the Manga, and it was triggered by Raizen. He activated a similar form to it in his fight with Yomi, but his hair and skin tone didn't change. That second transformation is the basis for his Demon Markings costume. *Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Yusuke Urameshi also appear as playable fighters in J-Stars Victory VS, a 3D manga brawler developed by Namco Bandai that celebrates the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump. They have also all appeared in several other previous Weekly Shonen Jump brawlers. * Yusuke's Sacred energy is actually a combination of his Spirit and Demon energy used to create a similar energy. The only person in Yu Yu Hakusho to ever use true Sacred Energy was Shinobu Sensui, whom Yusuke based him combination off of. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Character Ideas Category:Manga/Anime Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters